Man behind the mouse
by freaker69
Summary: Why did Peter go behind all his friends backs and betray the ones who love and appriciated him the most? Was it all part of a deal that wasn't meant to get them killed or was it just an evil plan and Peter just had to be a Rat about it. Find out with this
1. chapter one

I was reading some of the stories on here and I just got the idea to write a story in the eyes of Peter and show you the man behind the mouse. You all know what it is like to get something stuck in your head and never be able to get it out until you write it down. Well this is it. By the way I hate Peter but this just had to come to my mind. (evil mind evil must remind me to kill the evil mind later) Any ways here is the story and I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! By the way I am not a very good speller.  
  
Chapter one: First trip to the Wizarding world  
  
As he stepped through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, little Peter Pettigrew wondered what it would be like going to Hogwarts. He held his breath while taking that last step over the barrier and he finally felt like he belonged somewhere in the world only not the normal world, the wizarding one. Then he thought of what his first trip to the Wizarding world was like.  
  
Peter had gotten his letter a month before he was to board the train. His father had flipped on his mother because she had never told him that she had been a witch. He spent most of his time up in his room reading his new spell books and thinking of what new spells he could eventually come up with.  
  
A week after he got his letter of eceptance and his supply list his mother took him to Diagon Alley to buy the things that would prepare him for Hogwarts. His mother stood and looked through every window telling her son the stories of when she was a young witch and how she used to spend almost everyday during the summer in Diagon Alley watching people go buy and makeing new friends all the time.  
  
They finally got to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, so they could cash some muggle money in for wizarding money. Peter almost didn't make it through the ride down to his vault. The cart went so fast that he nearly threw up his insides. They got some money into a pouch and went off to buy Peter's supplies.  
  
First they went to the book store called Florish and Blotts. He bought all the books he needed and a few higher advanced books for when he got ready for them. Second they went to get Peters wand. He begged his mom to let him go ahead and get it instead of waiting until last. Finally she gave in and they went in search of Olivanders.  
  
As they walked into the door and the bell above it rang, a short man stepped out from behind the counter.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew, I've been expecting you. It seems like only yesterday that your mother was in here buying her first wand." He said as he pulled a box off the shelf and blew the dust off of it.  
  
Mrs. Pettigrew just smiled and nudged Peter a little farther into the store.  
  
"Ah ha... Try this one. 7 1/4 in., made of breech, wippy, great for charm work."  
  
Peter took the wand and gave it a wave. As he did so a bunch of boxs fell off the shelf.  
  
"I imagin not. Here try this... 9 in., made of oak, unicorn hair resides within it, flexible, great for green house work." Mr. Olivander told him getting another box off the shelf and handing it to Peter.  
  
That one wasn't for Peter either. Time flew by and the stack of wands kept getting higher and higher and Peter thought that there may have been a misteak and he wasn't a wizard after all before Mr. Olivander pulled a little black box off of the shelf and handed him yet another wand.  
  
"Try this. 8 1/2 in. made of mahogony (very beautiful wood by the way), swishy, great for the Dark Arts."  
  
Peter felt like his whole word was suddenly lit on fire as sparks flung out of the tip of his wand without the slightest bit of movement, only the thought of the blue and emerald sparks blossoming from the tip finally claiming it's owner before actually doing so.  
  
"Ah Mr. Pettigrew. Great wand that is. Be sure to take care of that wand." Mr. Olivander commented, before takeing the twenty three galleons, for the wand and some wand polish, out of Peters outstreached hand.  
  
Peter and his mother finished all his school shopping before finally heading home. Peter would never forget his first trip to Diagon Alley.  
  
___________________  
  
So should I write more???? Review and tell me what you think please????? 


	2. train of thoughts

Messrs. Thanx for reviewing tho you are the only one doing so thanx. I appriciate it. But I don't think that I am going to add any characters and if I do they wont be important. I will think about adding Krissey's name in it as one of lily's friends though.  
  
Chapter 2: A train of thoughts  
  
Peter sat alone in the very back compartment on the right side of the train. He looked out the window and just remembered all the things he saw and did at Diagon Alley and he couldn't wait to see what Hogwarts would be like.  
  
Just as he was in a line of thought there was a knock on the door. Peter stood, walked over to the door, and slid it open to reveal a plum woman with a cart full of snacks and drinks.  
  
"Any thing off the trolly dear?" The woman asked with a smile upon her face.  
  
Peter looked at the candies wanting to try all of them but not sure if it was safe.  
  
"Are you muggle born dear?" she asked standing in the door way.  
  
"Well my mother is a pure blood but my father is a muggle and this is all new to me." he told her.  
  
"Well what kind of candy did you like in the wizarding world?" she asked understandingly.  
  
"Well I liked pepermint, chocolate, and jelly beans." he told her still gaucking at all the varieties of candy.  
  
"Well here you should like these." She grabbed some Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, and some Tooth flossing String Mints.  
  
"That'll be three galleons, three sickles, and two knuts." She held out her hand for the money.  
  
"Galleons are the gold right?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes sir. Sickles are the silver and knuts are the bronze."  
  
Peter handed her the money and she started on her way again to sell more goods. He shut the door and anxiously tore into the candy.  
  
After he bit into the chocolate frog warmth instantly took over his body. It wasn't cold in the compartment but he could feel the suddon change in temperature.  
  
Just as he finished his first frog someone else knocked on the door. Peter got up put away his treats and went to go see who was at the door.  
  
A pretty red head and a blond stood at the door.  
  
"Hi my name is Lily Evans and this is my friend Cyble Trelawney. May we come in?" The red head strode past him before he could give tham an answer.  
  
Lily's hair was like fire, it was so red and her eyes were a deep emerald green. She was fairly thin and rather tall. Cyble however was blond with brown eyes. She was sickly thin and way to tall. She was almost scary.  
  
"So are you a first year?" Lily asked finally.  
  
"Yes. What year are you in?" Peter asked shyly.  
  
"We are both in first year." Cyble said sternly.  
  
She didn't like Peter and you could tell.  
  
"We were just going around trying to meet new people and make some friends. Maybe you should do the same. It's better than just sitting here and doing nothing. Unless you were and we bothered you." Lily said all this very qickly.  
  
"No I was just having a snack. Some... oh what are they called... Bertie Botts?"  
  
"Yeah I love those things. But you gotta watch out cause they mean every flavor. Well we better go. We just wanted to say hi." With that they left.  
  
Peter was going to get back to his thoughts but decided that it wouldn't hurt to go and meet some people. He headed out of the compartment and walked down the hall looking into the windows of the compartments seeing anyone that looked nice enough to meet.  
  
Finally he came across a compartment with three boys who were laughing and looking like they were having a good time and the only people for a few compartments that didn't look like they were potting something horrible.  
  
He knocked and a short sandy haired boy came to the door to see who it was.  
  
"Hi, I'm Peter Pettigrew. I was just wondering around the halls meeting people." Peter blerted out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. Why don't you come in and sit with us." Remus offered looking at the boy with dark brown hair, fairly short himself, and had the face of a pug.  
  
"Thank you." Peter said and took a seat by the window.  
  
"Hi! I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."  
  
"Halo." Cried the boy who was labled as Sirius.  
  
Remus was short and had sandy hair but gray eyes that took one to a whole different world. James was about average height slim and had unruly black hair that hang over his blue eyes and black rimmed glasses. Sirius was bulky and muscular. He was tall and had long brown hair and soft brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate.  
  
"So are you all in first year?" Peter looked them all over.  
  
"Yeah how bout you?" called Sirius with an evilish grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah I am in first year. I stopped in here cause you all looked like you would be first years and the fact that you guys didn't look like you were about to committ murder on anyone." Peter looked them all over agian uncirtainly.  
  
"Oh. Those guys have been mad at us all day. I don't know why. We only put a couple hundred mesqitos in their compartments." James joked.  
  
"Well then no wonder they all looked the way they did. They looked like they were planing to murder someone while that someone was asleep. Or should I say someones." Peter motioned to all three of them.  
  
"They'll get over it. Any way I hear that there is a Malfoy that is starting this year. Lucius I believe his name was." Sirius looked as if he had a plan.  
  
"Are you serious?" Remus asked.  
  
"NO! I'm Sirius. Have you lost your damn mind?" Sirius bellowed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I hear there's a Snape entering Hogwarts too. No doubt the two will be friends." Sirius told them.  
  
"A Snape and a Malfoy. This can't be true." Remus said.  
  
"Dude I'm serious." Sirius had that gleam in his eye but you could tell he was telling the truth.  
  
"No remember you're Sirius. Am I the only one in this room that hasn't lost his mind?" James said sarcastically.  
  
Peter cleared his throat to protest.  
  
"Cocky little fucker aren't you?" Sirius choked out before the compartment broke out in laughter.  
  
The four boys stayed in there for the rest of the train ride thinking up ways to get Malfoy and Snape to hate them as much as possible. Before an announcement rang over the intercom.  
  
"Ladies and gentelmen we will be at Hogwarts in no less than five minutes. To those who haven't already done so you need to change into your clothes. Thank you." the announcment ended.  
  
Peter left the compartment to get dressed. He hurried to his compartment as to not be ambushed by people walking about trying to get a good look at the castle. Once he got there he found his compartment totally trashed...  
  
___________  
  
Review please. 


	3. sorting ceremony

Chapter 3: Sorting Ceremony  
  
"Oh my goodness." Peter hurridly got dressed and started shoving things back into his truck when the train came to a hault.  
  
"Great now what am I supposed to do." He continued throwing things back into his truck.  
  
After a few minutes James, Sirius, and Remus came through the compartment door.  
  
"What's taking you so... WAO!" James said after seeing the mess.  
  
"What happened here?" Sirius asked while beggining to help Peter put his things back in his truck.  
  
"I donno. When I got here to put on my clothes it was trashed." Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Move back boys and watch the master at work." The red head named Lily came through the door.  
  
"Perficalious toteum." She said and automatically everything was clean again.  
  
"Thanks." Peter said after he got over the shock of seeing is first spell.  
  
"Don't mention it but you guys better hurry before there isn't any boats left and before the train starts moving again." She turned and left.  
  
The boys then followed her since they didn't know there way to the boats.  
  
Luckily when they got there there had been one boat left after Lily went and sat in the boat that her friend Cyible had been sitting in. All Four boys hopped into the boat before a huge man cried "to the castle" and the boats set sail.  
  
Peter looked up to see Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He couldn't believe it's size and it's beauty. It was just a building but it was the most beautiful building Peter had ever dreamed about. Finally the boats got the the small dock and everyone got out of the boats one at a time.  
  
"Follow me now. Jus' up these stairs up ahead. On ya' go now." The giant called.  
  
The students all followed the giant up what seemed twenty flights of stairs before they finally reached their destination which lye right in front of them. Two wooden doors opened to reveal a hall way into a big room where there waited a fairly young witch, who looked very stern and serious. Peter knew right off the bat that this was one teacher he did not want to meddle with.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Wichcraft and Wizardry." she said looking at each and everyone of them.  
  
"Soon you will be joining your houses through these doors. You will follow me to the front of the room until your name is called. You will then be sorted into your houses." She particularly kept glancing over at James and he just blushed.  
  
"Your house will be like your family. Any triumphs and you will gain points, any rule breacking and you will loose points." She again looked at James.  
  
"There are four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindore, and Slytherin." She said Slytherin with a hiss.  
  
"Wait hear while i make sure everything is prepared." She turned around and walked through the door and as soon as she did so wispering broke out through the hall.  
  
"Why did she keep looking at you when she was talking about rule breaking and all that James?" Sirius asked concerened.  
  
"Because she knows my family. She is Professor McGonagal. She teaches Trasfiguration and she is head of Gryffindore house." James said glummly.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't get caught much. And if we do... we're smart enough to earn our points back in classes." Sirius told him.  
  
"They're ready for you." McGonnagal called from behind the door.  
  
The students formed a line and filed in one by one behind their new professor. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and you could see the stars shining brightly. There were four tables lined through the hall and there was one big table at the front of the hall that consisted of professors and the headmaster who nobody could misteak him for none other than Albus Dumbledore. In the front of the teachers table there lay a stool and on that stool there lay an old battered hat.  
  
Just as everyone was waiting for directions the hat began to sing.  
  
As you can see I am uniqe For have you ever seen a hat that could speak? I put you in the house you belong It will be the right house for you for I am never wrong. There are four houses in which you could be placed When you put me on your heart will race. But do not worry for you see For I am less dangerous than a flea. If you are smart then Ravenclaw is your home Fear not for you'll never be alone. If you are brave you belong to the Gryffindore They fight for there beliefs and so much more. If you are friendly and want to make amends Hufflepuff is where you'll make your friends. And last but not least the sly ones of the class Slytherin will take you in and they will help you pass. So put me on and let me test Which house that will be best.  
  
Everyone started clapping and screaming hurrays and brovos. This is when Professor Mc Gonnagal started reading off the names.  
  
"Anderson, Michael"  
  
Micheal came through the line of people and up to the hat as it was placed on his head. After about thirty seconds the hat shouted  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
"Good luck!" they all wispered to there friend.  
  
_______________________  
  
I know that the songs not that good but it took me a while to come up with it. There will be more to what the hat says to each of the maurderers in the next chapter. 


End file.
